The present invention relates to a reduced-layout display in a document processor and, more particularly, to a method which enables the satisfactory displaying of a print image as a reduced layout pattern, through effective use of a buffer memory of a print mechanism in a personal document processor, and to an apparatus embodying the method.
In recent models of word processors, an LCD (liquid crystal display) as a display mechanism, a floppy disk drive unit as a document file mechanism, and a thermal transfer printer as a print mechanism are used. In this type of word processor, the number of lines and columns which can be displayed on a screen at a time are limited as compared to those which can be printed on a printing sheet. Thus, the word processor has a layout display mechanism for layout-displaying a document image for one page by substituting one character into a symbol constituted by one or four dots.
However, when the conventional print image display method is used, the types of characters constituting a document cannot be discriminated. Upon layout display necessary for, e.g., editing a document, a character size, a character pitch, a return amount or value, and the like are left unclear. Since the width (paper size) of a paper sheet to be used cannot be recognized, an accurate layout on a paper sheet cannot be grasped. In order to grasp the accurate layout, the document must first be printed out.